X-Men: Shattered Memories
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: When nightmares of his shattered past start haunting him, Logan's abilities mysteriously start to unravel leaving him vulnerable even when his healing factor begins to weaken. When the nightmares prove too much to handle, Logan decides it's time to face them head on & confront the man who stole everything from him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own X Men or any of the characters other then any oc who may show up within the story. All I do own other then any oc that is in the story plot. Hope you enjoy and as always please review and leave postive comments only! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Cold.

Mind-numbing cold was all I cold feel as a violent shudder of terror ran through my body. I tried to open my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down, but the cold feeling was peircing my body like ice. I tried to process what could possibly be happening and tried to take a deep breath, but the cold feeling became almost unbearble as it began to pierce my skin harder now. I tried to move, but my limbs weren't responding, and I tried to scream out but a sudden rush of water now began to engulf me almost as if I was drowning. Was I drowning? What the hell was happening to me?

I opened my eyes now to find my surroundings were dark. Murky pitch-black to be more precisely, as if I was submerged under water. And it was cold,…freezing cold… Where the hell was I? The sudden smell of blood was the one things I was able to categorize and I immedialty started panicking. Had I harmed someone innocent? Had I lost control of my abilities?

The smell was foul like decomposition and death… The more my senses returned and began to work properly again, the more I know realized the severity of the situation I was actually in. A flash of something bright momentarily blinded me as an unknown wave of agonizing pain now set in. A burst of pain so sharp and agonizing it was like I was being burned alive.

Instantly a wave of panic welled up inside my chest as I let out a blood curdling scream, which didn't help much due to the agonizing pain my body was in, which now allowed the rush of water to fill up in my lungs choking the life out of me as I fought to stay concious now. _Keep it together._ I thought while trying to will myself to keep calm.

Suddenly the darkness went away now as a bright flash of blinding light now filled my vision which momentarily blinded me, and as my vision gradually welcomed the bright light that surrounded me now, I immediatly took notice of a man walking towards me now.

A man that was at least six feet tall wearing a white lab coat with grey hair and blue eyes that stared at me with evil intensions. "Good morning Logan." He said his voice deep with age. "Or should I say, good morning Weapon X?"

At that moment, I had lost all control of my emotions, and immediatly could feel my senses going heywire at the mention of the codename Weapon X. Despite the horrible pain my body was in, I gave out one final howl and sat bolt right up out of the water as my vision now began to shift. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest against my ribcage pounding so hard that I was terrified it was going to burst out of me and my healing factor would fail me.

With heavy breaths expelling from my lungs as I tried to control my frantic breathing, I then looked around to find with a sweet wave of relief that I was still inside the safety of the School and not in some sort of containment unit being held down or under water which ment that it was all a dream, but then again was it really just nothing but a dream?

Shaking my head as I laid back down and rested my head against the comforts of the pillows on my bed, I now realised as I felt the oh-too framilliar sting of my adimatium claws emerging from my skin that whatever it was that had happened to me definetly was not a dream, but harsh reality. One that as hard as I tried couldn't remember anything about.

* * *

By the time the sun had rose in the sky I was wide awake and exausted. Weak and drained as I pulled myself out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank-top. A few minutes later, a wave of nausia now suddenly set in as I descended the stairs to the lower floors of the mansion. Never knowing what it was to experience a sick day in my life, I was now panicked and somewhat anxious to suddenly find myself afflicted with the unexplained and concerning loss of my healing abilities now.

 _Don't panic!_ I silently scoulded myself. _It's probabbly due to the nightmare from last night. Just don't get yourself injured and you'll be fine._ Shaking my head I knew somehow that I was lying to myself as I struggled to convince myself that it would all pass in time. after all, excruciating pain was all my body knew. Weither it was emotional pain from the loss of a loved one or physical pain such as getting injured on the field of battle, It was all I had ever known.

Pausing briefly at the bottom of the staircase as I observed the empty corridor stretching out before me. Breakfast had already been served and for most had finished hours ago, meaning that most of the students had since dispersed into their various classrooms by the time I cautiously came to enter the kitchen a moment later, not even realising the audible sound of footsteps that echoed across the varnished tiled floor as somebody entered purposefully behind me. "Everything alright? It was Storm's voice who spoke with a gentle lace of concern. She aimed a condescending look in my direction as I turned to look at her. "Rough night I'm guessing?" She asked as I slowly nodded. "So? what else is new?" I responded resentfully as I reached into the fridge for a bottle of beer and now struggled to tear the cap off.

"Need any help with that?" Storm asked as I shook my head despite the shimmering glass slipping continually through my fingers as I continued to struggle with it. "I can manage!" I snapped as frustration began to show in my voice now. Suddenly a stabbing throbbing pain cut into my hand as I sliced my finger on the jagged metal cap, almost losing grip of the bottle entirely. "Shit!" I gasped as a line of blood now began to flow causing a wave of panic to fill up within me.

"Are you alright?" Storm was immediatly at my side now as she made a grab for my bleeding hand but I shook it away. "I'm fine!" I snarled in response. "It's just a cut, it'll heal!" I knew my temper was flaring and I knew I was being harsh but at this moment all I wanted was to be left alone.

"Will you be joining us for your session in the Danger Room later?" Storm asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Maybe." I replied vaguely, as I now heard the sounds of her footsteps reluctantly walking away and the sudden silence became an almost immediate relief to my throbbing hand.

The sense of calmness didn't last long however, as with sudden jolt of sharp pain to my finger made me look down to see the line of blood growing bigger and oozing from the raw flesh of the wound. An unfamiliar terror immediately struck me as I realised with shaky breaths expelling from my chest as I began to panic that something was wrong. _Why the hell am I not healing? What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

 **I know this is probably short, and I promise the chapters will be much longer depending on the feedback that I recieve, so I hope that you enjoy this and as always please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own X Men or any of the characters other then any oc who may show up within the story. All I do own other then any oc that is in the story plot. Hope you enjoy and as always please review and leave postive comments only!**

* * *

 **previously on X-Men: Shattered Memories - ** I opened my eyes now to find my surroundings were dark. Murky pitch-black to be more precisely, as if I was submerged under water. And it was cold,…freezing cold… Where the hell was I? The sudden smell of blood was the one things I was able to categorize and I immedialty started panicking. Had I harmed someone innocent? Had I lost control of my abilities?

The smell was foul like decomposition and death… The more my senses returned and began to work properly again, the more I know realized the severity of the situation I was actually in. A flash of something bright momentarily blinded me as an unknown wave of agonizing pain now set in. A burst of pain so sharp and agonizing it was like I was being burned alive.

A man that was at least six feet tall wearing a white lab coat with grey hair and blue eyes that stared at me with evil intensions. "Good morning Logan." He said his voice deep with age. "Or should I say, good morning Weapon X."

. "Rough night I'm guessing?" She asked as I slowly nodded. "So? what else is new?" I responded resentfully as I reached into the fridge for a bottle of beer and now struugled to tear the cap off.

"Need any help with that?" Storm asked as I shook my head despite the shimmering glass slipping continually through my fingers as I continued to struggle with it. "I can manage!" I snapped as frustration began to show in my voice now. Suddenly a stabbing throbbing pain cut into my hand as I sliced my finger on the jagged metal cap, almost losing grip of the bottle entirely. "Shit!" I gasped as a line of blood now began to flow causing a wave of panic to fill up within me.

"Are you alright?" Storm was immediatly at my side now as she made a grab for my bleeding hand but I shook it away. "I'm fine!" I snarled in response. "It's just a cut, it'll heal!" I knew my temper was flaring and I knew I was being harsh but at this moment all I wanted was to be left alone.

"Will you be joining us for your session in the Danger Room later?" Storm asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Maybe." I replied vaguely, as I heard the sounds of her footsteps reluctantly walking away from me and the sudden silence became an almost immediate relief to my throbbing hand.

The sense of calmness didn't last long however, as with sudden jolt of sharp pain to my finger made me look down to see the line of blood growing bigger and oozing from the raw flesh of the wound. An unfamiliar terror immediately struck me as I realised with shaky breaths expelling from my chest as I began to panic that something was wrong. Why the hell am I not healing? What the hell is happening to me?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the events that happened in the kitchen with the beer bottle, I quickly made my way into the bathroom to clean up my bloody hand. Wincing at the sight of the wound which had progressivly seemed to get worse rather then better as I began to curse silently under my breath. "Fuck! How the hell am I going to live with this? Why the hell am I not healing?" Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Logan? It's Rogue. You okay? Storm said you were acting a little funny today." A wave of dizziness began to overwhem me as I quickly grabbed a bandage wrap and quickly wrapped it around my hand to keep the blood from flowing anymore then it already had been. "Logan?" Rogue's voice was presistant, and I found it slightly annoying and irritating. "In a minute Rogue." I answered back while trying to keep my tone of voice as calm as I could.

It took a while for me to respond as I finally opened the door to the sight of Rogue staring at me with concerned eyes. "Everything okay?" She asked softly as I nodded while making sure to keep my bandaged hand out of Rogue's line of sight.

"I'm alright." I said quickly. "I'm just not really feeling up to training you guys today. See if Storm can take over for today alright?"

"Did any of us do something wrong?" Rogue asked innocently and for a minute or two I couldn't figure out if she was really concerned about me or if she was just messing with me.

"It has nothing to do with you." I replied keeping my voice steady and as calm as I could muster. "I'm not just not really feeling up to it today."

"You're not sick or anything are you?" She asked as I let out a sigh of irritation.

"Believe me if I was sick, then everyone here would be in eternal hell." I replied this time in a sarcastic but yet slightly snappy tone.

"Now can you please stop with all the irritating questions already? I'm fine alright?" Letting out a groan of irritation I began walking away from her now and headed back down the hall toward my bedroom. Upon enetering I already found Storm standing inside waiting for me.

* * *

"What the hell is this? A damn intervention or some crap?" I snapped upon seeing the look of concern laced in her brown eyes as she stared at me.

"What is going on with you?" She asked anxiously, the sharp click of her heals against the tiled floor in obvious annyoance.

"Well hello to you to." I replied while smiling sarcastically, as a wave of unwanted dizziness suddenly swept over me.

"Logan?" Storm snapped, her cause immediately becoming even more pressing as she struggled trying to get me to open up to her.

"They're not kids anymore Storm." I immediately shot back. "They don't need me to baby sit them. Besides they seemed to be getting on perfectly alright on their own."

"That's because they need to be challenged Logan." She explained. "You're their teacher… you're meant to push the, stretch them, and when they can't fight anymore prove to them what you know they are capable of… giving them stage three simulations to tackle when you know full well that they are capable of so much more isn't like you…" She insisted, pausing briefly before continuing. "It's underestimating their abilities and…"

"I'm not their teacher." I growled, cutting her off mid flow as I aimed an angry glare in her direction. A short faint flicker of pain suddenly reminded me of what was happening to my body, but before Storm could figure anything out, it had vainshed almost as quickly as it had come.

"Why are you doing this?" Storm demanded, her own anger beginning to surface now as she struggled to control her own temper.

"Doing what?" I asked while still trying to keep my injured out of sight.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? You haven't been yourself lately Logan, everybody's noticed it. Why won't you just open up to me? Tell me what's been bothering you." She pressed.

"I'm fine." I sighed insistently, before turning away.

"Don't keep turning your back on me." Storm pleaded as I ingnored her, but a momentary stab of pain shot through my injured hand this time as I heard her let out a soft gasp of surprise and worry. Damn! I cursed under my breath. She fucking noticed it!

"Logan? What happened to your hand? Was this from earlier in the kitchen when you were struggling to get the top off the beer bottle?" Wincing in pain I quickly pulledback my injured hand from the sudden contact, face suddenly pale as I aimed a threatening look in her direction.

"Don't do that again." I snarled.

"What's happened to your hand?" Storm asked again pressing for more information and obviously, ignoring what I just said.

"Nothing… I'm fine." I muttered.

"Logan…"

"Just leave me alone Storm." I replied tiredly

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I said just leave me alone!" I erupted angrily, while repressing the desire to extract my claws in blind rage as I began to manhandle her out of the room, forcing her from my bedroom with one extraordinary shove before slamming the door closed. Once everything had ceased, and I heared the clicking of Storm's heels against the tiled floor dissappear down the staricase, I let out a heavy sight and sat down on the edge of the bed, my injured hand pulled close against my chest the bandage of course was already soaked in blood. Lying down now I reached over with my good hand for a pillow from beside my head and positioned it gently beneath me. My chest heaved up and down as a wave of guilt began to rise in my heart as I was suddenly hit with the reality of what I had just done.

Although I didn't realise it fully as I began to close my eyes against the cloud of encroaching sleep, and with exhaustion finally taking it's toll, little did I know was that the situation I was now finding myself in and that the pain I was experiencing now would be nothing compared to that which would be coming my way during the fateful events of what was to come next...

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking foreward to seeing more as the story is progressed. Hope you enjoyed reading and ass always please leave positive reviews only. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it so please stay tuned for more...**


End file.
